Return to me
by little-orange-book
Summary: Set after season 2: He had got what he wanted, so why did this not please him? after all these years does he regret it and if so, how will he fix it? SebXCiel
1. Chapter 1

Return to me

(Set after season 2) Chapter 1

Ciel pov

Its funny how we've both changed, isn't it…

You were my rock, my protection, my constant companion, and the one person I knew would always be there when the others either left me or died.

I used to think of you as a cat, ironic I know since you love- or did love them, you're not the same anymore. But yes, you were a cat, elegant, graceful, and powerful. How intelligent yet mischievous you were with the games you played, the arrogance and deadliness you possessed yet was hidden away behind your beauty.

I enjoyed it, the connection we had. I could always see emotion in your fiery eyes, normally amusement as you enjoyed teasing me when ever you found an opening to do so. And after all we had been through; I had started to believe that despite you were with me due to our contract, that you had come to like me. Perhaps… more than that, I hoped you would come to love me they way I do you.

Yes that's right. It's pathetic of me, hardly the behaviour of an earl, let alone someone of the Phantomhive name, to fall for the charms of a demon who knows nothing of emotions apart from hunger and hatred.

So I was glad, when I woke up reborn as a demon, red eyes and all. I was happy because I wouldn't have to die; we would be able to be together for as long as possible.

But the moment I opened my eyes, that Sebastian was lost, and in his place was empty shell of my butler. You wouldn't look me in the eyes for the first few years, even now; you can't look at me for long. I know you wish for my death, dream of it maybe, but you can't kill me. You're not allowed to. You would have let me starve to death if I hadn't ordered you to teach me the basics of demon skills.

You remain silent most of the time, no more games; you don't plot anything, your nothing but a trapped bird.

That's how I see you now. A bird placed in my cage, longing for freedom, no longer singing.

It hurts. I swear, if you keep looking at me with dead eyes, I'm going to lose my mind. I'd give anything to have the old you back, but he's been gone for so long…. My heart is running out of hope that you will return and my patience to wait for you is running out of time. I can't live like this, not forever.

I've many times heard the saying,' if you love something, let it go; if it comes back you are loved in return'

That's what you want right… for me to let you go?

But if I do open the cage, and let you fly…would you come back to life…back to me?

They stood by a river, somewhere unknown. Ciel was looking at his reflection thinking, sneaking glances at his reluctant companion, who looked on with dull eye, seemingly blocking him and the world away.

Not looking away from the clear depths of the water, Ciel finally spoke up.

"Sebastian, tell me what you want? What do you wish for?"

Not even batting an eyelash he spoke in a monotone as he said "Nothing that can be given, my lord"

Ciel sighed "Will you not even tell me, perhaps change your tone…anything?"

"….."

Turning around to look at the pale face of his demon he lost it.

"God damn it Sebastian! What is wrong with you? Where is the demon I used to know? The one who was there to help me when my life turned to shit, that arrogant bastard who even became someone important to me….where the fuck is he?"

He watched as Sebastian's eyes narrowed but he remained silent.

"I order you… tell me what it is you want"

Sebastian bowed slightly, looking at the ground as he growled out "Yes, my lord" Standing up straight he looked Ciel in the eye's, allowing him to see his own eyes glowing with the ferocity of his rage. "I want my freedom. I have no desire to serve a brat for the rest of my days. I did what you wanted in exchange for your soul, but what do I end up with? A lost meal, wasted time and effort on my part and my life chained to you. I want to be rid of you, permanently!"

"I see" Ciel whispered. Facing away he looked back towards the flowing water, not wanting the pain on his face to be shown as he let out a shaky breath "I don't think you know what you mean to me…" Clearing his throat he spoke in a loud voice "What ever hate you hold towards me for my fate, you can't blame me for it… If I could have I would have given you my soul. You deserved it for all that you did. I did not ask nor wish for this life! Secondly…" He turned and walked till he was standing right in front of Sebastian, then removed his eye patch, "since you wish it so much…so be it. Sebastian, I order you, break this contract at once! We agreed you would serve me to gain my soul, which is no longer possible, making our contract null and void. So I order you once more, break it and claim your freedom." He shouted in a loud voice full of authority.

Sebastian's eyes seemed to widen slightly, but it must have been a trick of the mind as in an instant he was replaced as Sebastian once again showed the insulting blank face as he bowed to the ground, hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord"

Pain suddenly shot through his body, but more so in his eyes, which he closed in effort to block it out. His hands griped his hair and pulled as he tried his best to not make a sound.

His body shuddered and he gasped for breath when it finished.

When he opened his eyes…Sebastian was gone…

It was only then, now that Ciel realised just how alone he was, that he let himself fall to his knees, and cry for the first time since he was a child.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ….

Sebastian sat in the carriage, ignoring the whiny voice of the young lady beside him, who he was currently under contract with, lost in his own mind.

It was strange

This…empty feeling?

Much so like a pain in his chest

As hard and sharp as the hunger that constantly surged through his body, yet could never be relieved or even dulled, despite how much he ate.

And oh, how he had had his fill. After his Boccha- his ex-master had him break the contract he had fled and never looked back. He got what he had wanted in that moment, why would he stick around? Besides he was starving. It had of course been years since he had last had a meal. So in the first two years of his new found freedom he gorged himself on souls. Devouring as many as he could, till there was no longer even an ache inside.

It was around then, having satisfied his apatite that he could think clearly once more.

What was he going to do now? He had no plans. No goals. No master. It was odd though, admittedly, having all this spare time. No household to clean, no one to look after…

A flash back of Ceil shouting at him came to mind. He could clearly see the image in his head of their last conversation. It was the first time he had truly seen the boy act in such away, speaking freely and not withholding the emotions of how hurt and angry he felt. Of course there had been times when the young mast- the young earl had been close, but that was when things normally got out of hand. And never, had it been directed at him.

He knew it was his fault, he hadn't wanted to act the way he did. It just, couldn't be helped. If he was still here, perhaps he would have let him explain, let things go back to the way they used to act together. But he wasn't.

Even if he tried to put it to the back of his mind, he couldn't but think back to his time at the Phantomhive manor. In all honesty, he had enjoyed being there. There was often never a dull moment, and he had a master who had been a great deal of interest. But when ever he thought about him, that pain would course through his body, then again it was constantly there no matter what, but never did it hurt so much as it did when he was thinking about the Earl.

He had taken on a few short term contracts since then, in the hopes of a distraction, but they had meant nothing to him. In fact, he could hardly contain himself from ripping their heads off and being done with it all. It was then that he realised, he…._missed_… Ceil.

It would be a lie if he said he had never cared for the boy, and he hated lies. In truth that was partly reason as to why he had acted so cold when he had been turned into a demon. It had caused him to…feel…things. After all, how dare this boy cause him to feel the likes of which that belonged to the weak humans? However, deep inside he couldn't help but wonder…how was he doing? Was he surviving okay? Was he in trouble?

He looked out the window of the carriage, staring up at the sky as it began to turn dark, the colour reminding him of a pair of familiar blue eyes.

He had searched for him once he realised he needed- no, wanted the boy by his side, spent two years looking for him in fact. Yet he couldn't find a trace nor sent of him. Then, just when he thought he had discovered a lead, he was summoned.

"Sebastian! Are you listening to me? Look at me this instant"

"Yes mistress?" He turned his gaze to his companion, and current contract-e for almost a year now, Lady Jane. She was like most of the souls who called for him, only wanting power and money, truly boring. The tone of her voice was indeed irritating as well, many times he had imagined ripping her voice box out, if only to give his poor ears a break. But no matter, her contract was nearing the very end. It was possible it would finish tonight even.

Once again her shrill voice nearly broke his eardrums as she began prattling on. "The man father picked me to marry is unacceptable. He is nether rich, or attractive. Therefore tonight it is the upper most importance that I find someone acceptable tonight at this party. After all, only the best people are to be invited to this event."

"Very well, and what is it my mistress wishes for to happen this night?"

Lady Jane smiled. "I find only one man worthy to be my husband. He will be here tonight, and I intend to see to it that he will be mine. After all, how could I marry someone else once I am tainted? You will help me shall I need it"

Placing a hand over his heart, Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my mistress"

Noticing the carriage had stopped he got out and held a hand for his mistress to take. "We are here my lady"

Getting out, Lady Jane looked up at the building before her, huge and extravagant as it was also expected to be on the inside. Smiling she looked to her butler, "Come Sebastian. I can't leave my man waiting now, can I?"

He gave no response, instead he followed silently behind.

The inside, just as it had been predicted, was just as spectacular as the outside was. The room in which the party was to be held had been decorated lavishly and was nothing short of awe inspiring. . A table at the far end of the room was full of the best food and drink and music filled the air. Truly it was like walking into a dream. The guests were also a sight to behold, everyone dressed in the finest of suites and beautiful dresses made of silk

Sebastian did not care for it, but he watched his mistress out the corner of his eye as she fawned at the sight of it. This is the life she had wanted, and he had provided it, as asked in the contract. Only one thing was missing, her apparent 'dream guy'.

His Lady walked around, looking for her, unfortunate in his opinion, target. It had been almost half an hour until she had finally stopped, looking at the opposite side of the room. "There he is, there's the Duke, but…who is he talking to?" She asked eyes wide open as she stared at the one accompanying the Duke.

Sebastian turned to look at the direction she was referring to and froze. If he was not one hell of a butler, perhaps his eyes would also have been as large the mistresses. But there was no deigning it.

That hair…

That smirk…

Sapphire blue eyes turned and met eyes the colour of red wine.

Yes, there was indeed no mistaking that face, even if it had changed over the five years apart he knew who it was.

_I found you…Ciel_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel wondered around the room, talking to a few of the other guests, blending in as his role, just as his master had asked of him when accompanying him to these types of events. While on the outside he was smiling and nodding along to what ever the man in front of him was currently discussing, on the inside he was sighing. He really had hoped, wished even, that the need for him to be in such places died along with his human self. Apparently not, it seemed he would suffer in both lives. Pity

Suddenly he could feel his right eye tingle as his master called him through their contract. Excusing himself, he bowed slighting before making his way over to the Duke, picking up a glass of champagne form a waiter as he walked by. Placing it into his masters hand, he lightly placed a hand on his shoulder as he made a show of greeting him as many people watched the two ,'close friends', interact, "My dear duke, there you are, isn't tonight splendid? You out did your self. Trying to impress me, perhaps…" before speaking in a low tone that only the two of them could hear, "What is your wish, my master?"

The Duke laughed, "Come now, Earl, it isn't nice to tease. Especially, if perhaps there is some truth to what you say." Then in a just as quite tone, he spoke as he directed Ciel to face the source of his discomfort. "That blasted stalker, of a woman is here. She simple does not understand that I have no wish to marry such a lady as her self. Keep her distracted and away from me for the rest of the night, is that understood" "Yes, my master"

Looking towards his target for the night he noticed that she was not alone. Instead, by her side, staring intently at him was the red eyes of Sebastian. Surprise flooded him; he had not expected to see him ever again. Old emotions tried to reach up inside of him, but he hastily shoved them aside. He had a job to do. His masters orders came first, although, perhaps…. He could say a few words to him. With that in mind he returned his gaze to the lady, who was now looking at him in a way he was familiar with, in fact, she reminded him of a certain red reaper.

Lady Jane couldn't help but gaze at the vision of beauty before her.

The man walking towards her was incredible, even more so than the Duke. His hair was an ash-grey that almost had a blue tint under the light. His skin was pale, but not so that you would think him ill, from what she could tell, he was taller than her yet shorter than her butler. But what really caught her most was the single eye on show. Such a rich and ever so lovely shade of sapphire blue, it was a shame the other was hidden by an eye patch, but it seemed to add to his charm rather than take away. Without removing her gaze from him she inclined her head towards her butler. "Sebastian, change of plans. I want him."

"Very well" Sebastian felt something rise in him as he looked at the young man in the place of the boy he remembered so well. He was certainly more beautiful now than he had been before, and even then he had been a sight to behold. Gone was the pain he felt in Ciel's absence, instead now a strange warmth was crawling around inside him, making him want to remove everyone and everything till only the two of them was left alone. However he couldn't refuse his mistress, yet he felt the wish to. He wanted to say something but was cut of by the voice of the young demon who had reached them at last. He no longer had to look so far down to meet his gaze as he was now just a head shorter.

Ciel gave the woman a once over. She was average height, and fairly pretty, with brunette hair pinned into a simple yet elegant style that showed off her big, hazel coloured eyes. Then he looked at the demon that had never completely left his thoughts. He gave him his old smirk, before getting back into character, and flashing a charming smile to the both of them.

"Sebastian, my how long it's been, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this? And please tell me who this delightful looking woman is" He said looking directly into her eyes as he said his last sentence, causing her to blush lightly.

He watched as she briefly turned to face Sebastian, anger in her eyes. "Sebastian, why didn't you tell me you knew this man!?" She frowned as she spoke harshly, before it turned into a sweet smile as she looked back towards the new comer. "I am Lady Jane, nice to meet you" Ciel laughed good naturedly, "Well, I suppose it has been a few years since we last met. But first-"he bowed as he gentle took hold of the lady's hand and placed a soft kiss on top, " –allow me to introduce myself, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and _My Lady (_he gave a teasing look to Sebastian) if I may be so bold, You are most certainly the most beautiful human, I have seen this night"

Sebastian fought back a glare, 'what the hell is Ciel doing? Why is he interested in _her!_ And why…why is he still wearing that eye patch?'

"Oh my, you do flatter me" Lady Jane's face was now a bright red, as she tried to hold back the smile that would have covered her whole face.

"Perhaps, you would like for me to…_entertain_, you _personally_, this night, my fair lady?" Ciel couldn't help but smirk as he watched her face turn an even darker shade as she slowly nodded.' Perfect'

"Might, I borrow my old companion for a second mistress?" Sebastian asked as he forced himself to keep an even tone. It seemed she was still in a daze, so he quickly took the chance to grab hold of Ciel's arm and pull him over to a near by wall.

Eyes glowing red, Sebastian hissed, "What the hell do think your doing?"

Ciel frowned. "Well, finally talking to me? But never mind that, please accept my apologies. You claimed you had never wanted to see me again, yet here I am. I assure you though; I am merely doing as my master asks of me, as you can see- "He lifted up his eye patch to reveal a contract mark much different to the one that previously been there,"-I must obey his every command, after all, I am one hell of an Earl." He smiled as he looked at the disbelief on the older demons face.

Sebastian couldn't believe it, Ceil; his Ceil was contracted, technically owned by some one other than him. Not only that, he was making him touch that filth of a human he called his mistress. It didn't even matter that by letting this happen, his own contract would come to an end, he didn't like it one bit and that pain came back in his chest.

"I really need to be getting on, the sooner I'm done I will return to my masters side and you will get your meal back" Then with that he could only watch as Ciel whisked his mistress away out the ball room in search of a guest room, or so he guessed.

It wasn't until hours later, when only a few groups of people remained, that Sebastian felt his mark single that the contract was complete. He slowly made his way towards the room that his mistress was currently in, taking his time as that feeling inside him was trying to tear him apart with the thought of what had just happened between the two. Did Ciel ever feel like this back when he had been the one in to, occupy a woman when needed? He didn't have time to dwell on it as he came to a stop when he heard Ciel's voice along with another's around the corner just outside the room. Without trying to be detected, he did his best to peer around and see what was going on, as he now could see just who else was standing there.

The Duke stood in front Ciel, arms folded across his chest, a look of distain on his face.

"When I ordered you to distract her, I did not have this in mind. What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked, venom dripping in his words.

Ciel closed his one eye, placed a hand on his heart and bowed in apology. "I can assure you my master; this was the quickest way to keeping her out of sight. Plus I killed two birds with one stone, I can promise you, she will no longer seek for your hand in marriage."

The Duke scoffed, "Enough of your comments, you know why I despise of that certain method, yet you continue to do it. When we return home you can trust that I will see to it that you're punished. Now come along, its time we left."

"Yes master"

Sebastian's eye burned a dark and bloody red as he glared at the Duke as he walked by, 'that bastard, I swear…if he hurts so much as a hair on his head' He would deal with later though, now he would concentrate on what he really wanted.

He waited till Ciel followed after his master, as soon as he was close by, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder, "It seems my contract is complete and I shall be having some free time. Now that I finally found you, I don't plan on leaving you alone much longer. I will make sure the two of us are together again" He smirked, as he began to caress and lightly rub Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel just shrugged him off. He walked further ahead till he reached the door and looked back to face those red eyes. He spoke sounding as if he was bored, "Now why on earth would I want that? Besides, it was your decision to go, so why would I take you back? "Then he walked off, he didn't bother wait for an answer. Perhaps, five years ago he would have stayed to hear the rest, demanding answers, but he had changed during that time, what could Sebastian possible offer him that he couldn't get now?

….Nothing

Sebastian chuckled to himself. 'Still as stubborn as ever' he thought. 'Don't worry; I will get you back, but first…. He had a meal waiting in the other room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having returned the Duke to his manor, he was swiftly readied for bed. It was much too late for the master to begin 'disciplining' his servant. After all, master does love to drag it out some days.

So it wasn't until the next morning, that they could be found in the study, where everything was quite except for the harsh sound of skin hitting skin.

Ciel was knelt on the floor, his head bowed down as he took the hits from his master, leaving marks on his normally beautiful face, that were starting to turn red and swell slightly.

An injury as small and weak as this could easily heal within a matter of moments; however the master liked to see the marks he made. Marks of his _possession_, it was also a reminder of who put them there for others to see.

As the Duke stood, arm raised as if to continue his assault, panting for breath due to his excursion, he couldn't help but admire his servant. Even though, he couldn't see his expression due to his hair covering his face as he looked at the ground, he knew that a smirk would be teasing those lips, which once again refused to make a sound. Not even when he had repeatedly struck him with his cane, which had been tossed to the other side of the room once he desired the feel of his contractor's skin beneath his hand.

But he would never go too far in his punishment, for he feared the idea of his precious demon coming to hate him. Couldn't stand it even, not when he wanted the opposite…

Slowly lowering his hand as he stepped forward, till only a matter of inches was left between the two, and ran his hand through Ciel's hair.

Softly, gentle, almost like a sweet caress. It was as if they hadn't just been harsh and cruel only seconds ago.

The Duke lowered himself onto one knee, using his free hand to tilt Ciel's face to look at him, and then brushed back some of the hair that was covering the one blue eye visible, before finally stopping at his cheek. Using his thumb he began to gently rub the redness there, as if to soothe the stinging of the previous treatment.

"You know Ciel, the kind of behaviour you displayed last night, greatly angers me. You should know by now that no one is to see you in that kind of situation apart from myself. It disgusts me to think of anyone bar me touching you." He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body at the idea. "Now, it's time you make it up to me. I think you know what I want you to do next"

The smirk, still on Ceils face took a more devious appearance, "Is that an order, master?" He asked as his voice took on a more sultry tone, as he slowly began to close the distance between them, stopping only just before lips met.

The Duke growled, clearly not in the mood for the game Ciel was trying to play. "Ciel, I order you to-"

'KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK'

"M'lord? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with you"

The Duke sighed as he pulled away, cursing under his breath at the disturbance. He stood up and brushed off any unseen dirt on his clothes, before shouting for who ever it was to come in and hurry up.

One of the maids walked in before closing the door and bowing, trying not to look at Ciel's place on the floor, least she be caught and punished herself.

"M'lord, it's about the new butler. He arrived this morning as requested, but it seems he…lacks the proper training sir. He has already made a mess of the kitchen. How do want us to handle this, shall I send for him?" She asked, hoping it would allow her to leave as soon as possible, as the Duke was now looking very annoyed with the information, and he could be quite fearsome when angry.

The Duke shook his head. "No there will be no need. Tell him to stay in the kitchen until I send someone for him." Waving a hand he dismissed her. Only when she had left did he turn to Ciel, still in his place on the floor.

"Ciel, stand"

Doing as he asked, Ciel gracefully rose to stand back on his feet, hands held behind his back, as he awaited the order he was sure to come next.

"Ciel, you are the best butler I have here, I expect you to shape our new employee into some one of our standards. Anything goes wrong due to him, both of you will suffer the consequences. Am I clear?"

Ciel's eye closed as he gave a big (fake) grin. "Crystal clear"

Then in the blink of an eye he was no longer in the room, as if he had never been there in the first place.

Reaching the kitchen in no time at all, Ciel walked in only to stare in wonder at how on earth someone could make such a mess.

Food stains covered the walls and counters, while the floor was covered in flour. Pots and pans lay scattered around the room. The stove was on fire! Why had no one put it out?!

Quickly he turned the stove off before grabbing a near by pot filled with water and pouring it over the small flames that were still going, stopping them once and for all.

He hadn't seen a mess this bad since… since he had Bard as cook, back at his old mansion…

Moving those thoughts aside, it would do no good to a trip down memory lane now; he was greeted by the same maid from moments ago, leading the new butler towards him.

"Mr Phantomhive, I guess you were sent for training?"

"Who else?" He asked, looking at her as if she was stupid for thinking otherwise.

"Then I shall take my leave, there is work to be done."

Ciel once more examined the war zone that was the kitchen before turning to face he new staff member.

He closed his eye as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I'm surprised you could even pull this off. This place is a total wreck. I know you received proper training."

"Of course, only from the best master I have had the privilege to sever under."

"Well then do you really think he would approve of this state?" He gritted out, trying, for the sake of his appearance as head butler to remain calm, as he opened his eye to glare at the being in front of him.

A devilish smirk was his answer. "Well by the looks of his face I would say he is beyond displeased. But then again, I always did enjoy that certain look upon his face, if only for the briefest moments."

"I'm surprised you remember how he looks if you cant remember how to do your job"

"Oh but you see, its been so long since I did simple jobs like this, while on the other hand, if I wish to see that particular masters face, all I need to do is close my eyes"

Ciel could feel a vain in his forehead about to burst as his anger, and slight embarrassment although he refused to acknowledge it, started to rise fast. However before he could say anything the other continued to talk, that same smirk, much like his own, plastered on their face.

"How rude of me, I have yet to introduce myself." He held his hand out to Ciel for him to take, but when he made no move to do so he simple bowed instead. Humour flickering in his eyes. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I will be working with you from today. I hope the two of us get to work very closely~ together."

Screw appearances. Ciel was about ready to kill the demon in front of him. The only question was, what to use for a weapon…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking past the older demon, Ciel moved to put the fire out on the stove, least the entire place burn down due to his incompetence to stop such a thing happening. (It was bad enough his own mansion was destroyed by a fire, let alone if he was to allow someone else's to suffer the same fate)

He walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a mop and bucket, before throwing them at Sebastian's head, which if he didn't have such amazing reflexes, would not have been able to catch them in time and would have received a blow to the head.

"Michaelis, enough of this behaviour at once, you are now a butler once more and shall act accordingly so. " Ciel walked towards Sebastian with précis steps coming to stand right in front of him, glaring as he did so. "You will complete any and all tasks the master shall give you, and if you make even the slightest mistake I swear, I shall see to it you will thoroughly be taught a lesson where not even your true self will save you. Especially not with those ridicules heel's you wear."

Sebastian faked a hurt look, placing a hand on his heart. "Michaelis? Why you hurt me, to think you won't say my name now, despite all we've done-"his lips lifted into a dreadfully sinful smirk as his eyes glowed and his voice took on a more sensual tone, "-After all, you do call my name so wonderfully, although I am I could get you to call it in other ways."

Seeing the unimpressed look he got in return, he stopped his teasing. "But in all honesty, I think we really should talk."

Ciel refused to acknowledge what he just heard, not allowing the light blush that threatened to surface show. But perhaps it was best to finish here as quickly as possible; he had his jobs to do after all. Time could not be wasted any longer.

"While under this roof, your name does not matter. Your status is unimportant; you are but another member of staff for the master and shall be addressed as much. You **will** perform your duties to the highest calibre, each and every time and will do so without complaint or fault. Are we clear? Then you can start with this mess."

Sebastian merely smiled in that way he used to when he had his eyes closed. "Of course"

Ciel gave a sharp nod. "When and only when you have completed every thing to my standard, then we can talk if we must. No sooner no later. Understood?" Then without looking back he turned round.

"Understood, oh and Ciel-"Sebastian called out "- you really shouldn't underestimate the deadliness of heels. After all, I don't doubt that if I stamp on the 'masters' face, making the heel stab through his eye socket, that it would not hurt him. If you wanted I could always demonstrated? I'm sure he would understand. It would be his fault after all, for striking something that was worth far more than his life as well as leaving marks"

Ciel scoffed, and then left him to his chores muttering under his breath "As if I could allow that to happen…" But as he walked away he only had one thought in mind.

-He noticed-

It was almost lunch time and Sebastian had done his jobs.

Of course he had…

Definitely…

Most of them…..

The kitchen was clean….

He had not been sneaking around; using his demonic powers to spy- I mean, observe the behaviour of the people inside the mansion. Just like he hadn't been following around one person in particular

A high powered demon of his stature does not follow someone they are not contracted to, like some child, or damn puppy. It was much more high levelled and devious than that. Something only a true predator, like him, could accomplish….

Stalking

He was stalking Ciel.

Years ago, he knew what and which approach would work best when speaking to the younger demon, back when he was human. He knew his behaviour and what to say to get a certain reaction, when he wanted it, but now however, it was irrelevant. The Ciel he knew had changed, and it disappointed him, though he knew it was his own fault. But it would have happened anyway, and it was this knowledge that had been on his list of reasons for his past behaviour. The behaviour that made him lose Ciel in the first place.

So while pretending to do his jobs, he had watched how Ciel interacted with other members of staff.

He was delighted of course, being a demon and all, when had heard Ciel threaten some of the staff who failed to keep up to their expectations, to slowly dismember them with a blunt and rusty knife. The evilness he would express during the day brought that warmth in his chest to come out. As well as heat up, 'other' places. But, he didn't used to be as vicious like that; when their old staff screwed up he would have normally been calm in the way he acted despite his anger, or look towards him, eyes begging to fix the problem, but as he walked away he would have sweetly smiled at their childish antics.

Looking at how late it was, and considering that he did really want that talk, he started his jobs for real this time. Even as he thought, he might miss seeing the more, innocent, childish side to Ciel.

Ciel had spent his morning as he normally did, cleaning, cooking, going on errands and correcting the staff on their mistakes in the nicest possible way, and all before lunch. He would serve the master during this time; until he was done then the afternoon was spent taking care of his master's 6 year old niece, Emily. She was a small thing. Black hair hung in curls, just below her shoulders. Big innocent blue eyes, that when happy seemed to glow. She was well behaved and well mannered for her age. But she was alone.

She had lost her parents in a carriage accident, and had been living with her uncle since. Although she may as well have been sent to an orphanage, with the lack of time and affection the Duke gave her. It was like she didn't exist to him most of the time and was left alone in the big house.

Ciel, seeing a part of him in her, understood what she felt. So he made sure he had time for her, kept her happy, and tried to give her some sort of decent childhood that he never got. As he spent more time with her, he couldn't deny he had developed a fondness for her. He vowed he would do his best to keep her life filled with joy and laughter, despite what he was, because he had come to love her like family. So he was delighted when she ran to him one day, smiling and calling him 'papa'. When he asked her about it, she just continued to grin as she told him, 'he was the closet she felt to being her real family'. It made him happy that she thought that, even when she knew what he really was. But knowing people wouldn't approve of a noble calling a servant her father, he told her she could only call him that when it was just them two.

But he knew it wouldn't always be like this. Because of what he was, he would outlive her. But he would give her what he could, and cherish the memories. Apart from this one thing she asked him… he couldn't do.

They had been playing a game of hide and seek in the garden. Ciel knowing where she really was, pretended he was having trouble, before she jumped out a tree landing on his back, as she wrapped her arms and legs' around him.

"Got you!" Emily laughed; happy she had managed to capture her favourite person, without being caught before hand.

Ciel smiled, making sure she wouldn't fall before spinning them round n a circle, getting more laughter in return.

"S-stop! I'm getting dizzy! Ha-ha"

Ciel slowly stopped before walking over to one of the benches and sitting her down. He smiled softly at her as she pulled a face at him, before he poked her on the nose.

"Hey!" She shouted as she batted his hand away, still giggling. She pouted when all she got in return was a chuckle.

"Urmmm…papa?"

"Yes?" Ciel watched as Emily lowered her eyes and began to fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"Umm, I was wondering, I know you won't live with us forever, but, when you leave can I come with you? I promise to behave!"

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, sighing, he softly shook his head. "Emily" he kept his tone gentle as he looked at the small girl who had such a hopeful expression. "You know, I'm different from you. You wouldn't be able to live like me. Besides, you live here, why would you want to leave home?"

"But you're my Papa! I want to be with you forever. Why can't you make me like you?" She asked, looking down as her eyes started to turn glassy, a sign that tears were threatening to spill.

Smiling sadly, Ciel lifted her head to look up as he lowered him self down to her level. "Because while I'm bound to hell, I want you to be happy in this life, your full innocence and shine so bright, I want to save that. "

Emily sniffled. "Then, can't you become like me?"

"I'm sorry Emily" wiping away the tears that had escaped, Ciel brought her into a hug. "Don't worry, I promise you, for as long as you live, where ever you go I will follow"

He chuckled at the response of," Pinkie promise?"

"Yeah, pinkie promises" He said as they both shook pinkie fingers.

Smiling at the young girl who was no longer smiling, he gently removed them from their hug.

"It's starting to get late, time to go inside now. I will join you in a moment."

"Okay" Emily grinned, running towards the door, Ciel watching her with warm eyes and that sweet smile still on his face.

The owner of red eyes who had seen and heard everything from the window above, also smiled.

"I guess I never had anything to worry about. Your still the old you, underneath." The warmth inside grew stronger as Sebastian pushed himself away from the window. It was time to have that talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ciel closed his eyes, smile vanishing as he felt a presence appear behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It stayed silent at first. A breeze rolled over them, causing their hair to sway lightly. Only after it had stopped, did the other decide to speak up.

"I think it's time we settled things"

Opening his eye's but never turning around, Ciel calmly asked "Do really think now is the best time for this?"

"Now is as good as any, I thought it would be better if we cleared things up early on. Don't you agree?"

"No. I don't. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ciel began to walk away, but could only take a few steps till his arm was caught, forcing him to stop. He looked at the hand holding onto him, and trailed his eye up till he was looking Sebastian in the face, who was staring intently at him.

"Do not walk away from me." Sebastian said softly, but the threat was clear in the air between them. "You have no where you can run to now Ciel, and I don't plan on letting you go. Not again."

A single blue eye glared accusingly, "It was you who wanted out, I simply gave you your wish. So don't you dare make it out like I'm the one at fault here!"He growled. Snatching his arm back, he gave Sebastian a shove before making his way to leave once more, when suddenly; he was grabbed by the shoulders before being spun round and pinned to a tree. Sebastian's arms landing on either side of his head, both trapping him and ensuring they made eye contact at the same time.

"That was a mistake. I should never have left" Sebastian sighed, before his eyes narrowed as a thought crossed his mind "But then I looked for you, two years I searched all over but couldn't find anything that would locate you. Why is that? " he demanded rather than asked.

Ciel gritted his teeth, attempting to remain calm. He knew the other had looked for him; he had sensed him, even spotted him at one point. But he didn't need to know that. "I still have my connections. Besides I only did as you asked, you wanted me gone permanently. Remember? Why would you even look for me?"

Sebastian growled low in his throat. "As I said, it was a mistake." Slowly he brought one of his hands to rest on the others soft cheek, as he brought their faces closer together. "And because I missed you. I need you beside me. Want you to be mine alone, you have no idea how angry I was the other night when you left with that pathetic woman" Red eyes flashed as he spoke, further proving his point.

Ciel had had enough. How dare he come back to him, saying such things! Using his demonic speed and strength, he turned the tables so it was now he who had Sebastian pinned to the tree, as he gripped the other around the neck. His eyes flashed in warning as he hissed, "Enough. I've had it with your game. Now, I agreed to hear you out on the grounds that you would explain your leaving. If all you intend to do is lie to me with sweet words then I ought to perhaps crush you now."

"Oh course, but first, would you mind?" Sebastian's eyes flickered to the hand wrapped around his throat. Getting the hint Ciel begrudgingly let go. He walked over to the bench and sat down, arms and legs crossed, in that way he used to sit, as he waited for Sebastian to talk.

Sebastian ran his hands over his clothes, smoothing them out as he came and stood before the younger demon, trying to think how to start.

"Right… well, as I said, leaving you was a mistake. What I said that night…I didn't mean it, looking back on how I handled the situation; I can't believe I said such a thing. So please believe me when I say I apologise for that. But you must understand there were many a things going on in my head at the time." He urged.

Ciel regarded him with a cold glance. "Continue"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "Obviously, I was furious with you. I worked for your soul, spent more time with you than any other contract, just to have my prize snatched away and placed forever out of reach. Combining my loss with my injured pride, the only one around me I could take it out on was you."

Ciel glared. "I see. If it is all…" He motioned to get up but was stopped as Sebastian placed his hand on his shoulders pressing him to stay seated. Doing so, he watched the other kneel on the ground before him, taking a hold of his hands.

"No it wasn't just that. I was also going through…I guess you could call it 'emotional conflict'? You see, demons, unlike humans, aren't made to feel in the same way. We can experience hunger, pain, selfishness and of course those of the sins. But that is all, we are devoid of all positive emotions such as love and happiness, even joy, as our kind are not seen as worthy of possessing them."

Ciel frowned at this. "I don't understand"

Sebastian sighed. "Let's just say that, even though we were also created by God, he favours the angles."

"Very well. Yet that doesn't explain why you left."

"Impatient as always" Sebastian smirked, before turning serious once more. "As I was saying, demons are not to express the positives emotions that humans had, but then some where along the years of serving you I…began to…Feel things" He frowned. "It was a concern at first; I had no idea what they were; only that it should not have been possible. But they only got worse and worse, till I could not bear to stray from your side longer than necessary. I wished to see you pleased with something I had done for you, and I was extremely annoyed and bothered when ever you were in the prescience of that plague of pink you called a fiancé." He couldn't hold back a grin as he saw Ciel smirk in amusement, most likely at the metal image or how fitting a description it was. "Eventually I figured out what I was feeling, but before I could confront you about them, well… that's when everything became a disaster. When you turned, any hope I had was wiped out. You becoming a demon meant that you would lose everything that had been human of you, your feelings, your personality would change…everything about you that I had come to love was going to be wiped away, right in front of me. While I remained chained to a shell of your former self, so I-"

"So you wanted to leave" Ciel finished

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, to spare my self more pain. But then, seeing how you acted just moments ago, I realise I had it wrong. You haven't changed at all. And even if that was the case, I can no longer be without you."

"I see" Ciel closed his eyes taking everything in. In all honesty, considering _what_ Sebastian was, his views, and even…_ teachings? _His action seemed reasonable. However, it didn't lessen the pain. It didn't take back the tears he had shed; at it didn't change the fact that he had new parities to deal with. He couldn't deal with this now, not by choice, but by order. So despite what he wanted to say, he did the only thing he could do. Try and push him away…

Pulling his hands free, he kicked Sebastian back into the dirt, as he rose up from the bench to stand. He spoke in a cold voice that held no emotion what's so ever. "Well, either way, even if I was to forgive you, sorry to break it to you, but I no longer need you. I don't care about you or what you want, not anymore" However it only irritated him when all he got in return was a devious smirk as the other pulled themselves up off of the ground .

"I think…you do. You cared then and even now, you still do." Sebastian said, a knowing gleam in his eye.

Ceil grit his teeth "You know nothing" He whispered.

Sebastian grinned. "I know a lot _Ciel_. I know you cared before because you let me go-"

Ciel's widened slightly, but tried to deny it. "No, I was just bored of you. I didn't…it was because-"

However Sebastian just continued, "-You could have killed me back then or when we met each other the other night at that ball, had you wanted to. But instead you came waltzing over, even daring a smirk and you called me by my name…-"

Ciel stepped away from Sebastian as if he had been burned. "N-nothing, it meant nothing. It was…just game…" he said as he started to back away one step at a time. Sebastian, much like a predator following him, step for step. Eyes glowing and a confident smile on his face

"You missed me, need me and perhaps… desire me as much as I you. If that's not the case then answer me this, why do keep that eye patch?" He suddenly shifted so he was behind Ciel, causing him to bump into his chest before he wrapped one arm around his waist and placed his other hand over Ciel's concealed eye. "Why do place your seal where mine used to be?" he purred into his ear, lips ever so slightly brushing against it.

Then without warning, he ripped the eye patch off.

Ciel quickly placed his hand over his eye, spinning round he swung a hit at the older demon. But Sebastian ducked just out of reach, before moving in on him and pulling away Ciel's arm, bringing it away from his eye. He then moved in closer, intending on closing the distance between them. Ciel not wanting this placed his hands onto Sebastian's chest, trying to push him back, as he backed away. Finally having enough of the games Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel's wrists and tugged him so he fell against him, their bodies now pressing against each, as he kept an iron tight grip. Not allowing the other to back off.

"Tell me Ciel." He whispered heatedly into the others ear, then pulled away to look into his eyes. "I know I'm not the only one who feel's something, even now you can deny it all you want, but I can feel right now how fast your heart is beating"

Ciel refused to say anything, as he struggled to pull his wrists free. Getting incredible annoyed, Sebastian, kept a grip on Ciel as moved his arms so they were now pined behind his back. Making it so he how had his arms wrapped around the other others smaller body.

"Let go of me" Ciel growled. This was bad…he could imagine how this would look if somebody saw them like this, and if they got caught…

"No. I already told you, I'm not letting you go again. Your mine" Red eyes glared

Ciel continued to struggle. "Release me this instance, I am not yours. Not anymore, I belong to someone else."

He was furious. "Who ever it is I will kill them. You belonged to me before, and you will once more. I know you want this, and if you don't I will make sure to change your mind. Starting now!" Sebastian shouted, before making his move.

Before Ciel could question what he meant, he suddenly found himself lost in a fiery kiss. He knew he should stop this, but as Sebastian brought in that wicked tongue of his eyes closed he lost the will to fight and surrendered himself to the kiss. He knew Sebastian was right, despite how hurt he had been, he still longed for the demon currently leaving him senseless to everything but the two of them caught in that moment. He wanted this so bad, the only problem was, he was forbidden to act on it.

When Sebastian finally released the others soft lips, they were both panting harshly, foreheads resting against the other as they tried to clam down.

"Sebastian, we can't do this. Not now" Ciel gasped as Sebastian began to place teasing licks and nips along his neck. But as Ciel once more tried to push him away, he stopped what he was doing.

"Why not?"

"Because-"Ciel panicked, "If he see's us-"

"Who-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both froze as someone other than the two of them spoke.

They turned to face who it was that had interrupted them, only to see their 'master' with a look that said he was ready to kill.

Only one word came to mind…

SHIT.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At first no one said or did anything, as if what was happening in that moment was nothing more than a fragment of the imagination, in which even the smallest of movements would break that illusion. That small movement came in the form of Sebastian tightening his hold on the demon in his arms.

The Duke looked over Sebastian with fury in his eyes and an air of distain, as if he was a mere speck of dirt on the bottom of his otherwise perfect shoes, as he came up with multiple names in his mind for the being in front of him. Not that he would use them, yet. "Earlier, I believe I made myself perfectly clear, that when I said you were to be responsible for this...this, so called new butler, that it would be based on the quality of his work. Nowhere did I say I would allow this promiscuous behaviour. In fact, I'm certain after one of our most recent talks, you would have known to never engage in such acts. Now…REMOVE YOUR SELF FROM EACH OTHER AND BACK AWAY THIS INSTANT!"

Ciel bowed his head, and then began to try and remove himself from Sebastian's embrace. Try being the keyword. Despite having amazing strength, he was still not yet a match for the power of the older demon, unless he let him win. But it seemed that was not his first priority, as he seemed oblivious to his need to be released, instead narrowing his eyes that were locked on their 'master'. However behaviour such as this would only make things worse, as the Duke was getting impatient fast due to his anger. His fists now clenched by his side.

"That was an order! Do you dare make me repeat myself?"

Ciel kept his voice calm, hoping it would begin to remove some of the tension around them. "Forgive me, but it is not as easy as-"

"Nonsense. You are stronger than any human. Now, you are trying my patience. One would think you enjoy being punished." The Duke spat at him. Ciel grit his teeth as a way to stop himself from making a comment. It would do no good to receive a harsher punishment than was necessary.

"What makes you think I will allow you to touch in him in such a way, or any way for that matter?" Sebastian challenged.

"Learn your place servant, I can be a fair man to those who work for me, however over step your boundaries and I will show you the cruelty a man can posses." He glanced at the arms around Ciel. "But it seems you will have the pleasure of discovering that for yourself first hand."

"I am not under contract with you, so your orders have no power over me."

"You are under my house, my rules. Now do as I have ordered the pair of you. Least I kill you where you stand."

Sebastian growled, eyes beginning to glow at the threat as the desire to rip the man in front of him to shreds, flooded his body. But was unable to once Ciel caught his eyes, pleading him to stop, and reluctantly removed his arms, letting him go, despite the urge to instead, steal him away.

Ciel was quick to put distance between them, ignoring the sudden coldness he felt from no longer being pressed so tightly against the others body. He had more important matters now; he would have to be careful on how he acted based on his masters' next movement. He knew he was in for a whole lot of trouble, though unsure to what extent. The Duke was unaware, for now, that Sebastian was not human, which meant that he would not be treated as harshly as himself. He hoped.

The Duke stormed over to Sebastian and griped him around the collar of his shirt, bringing his face down to his level, as he was much shorter. "I hope you will enjoy yourself in the dungeons, as I swear you will be staying there for a very long time."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"I wonder how long you will last in there once I'm through with you."

Ciel placed a hand on his masters' shoulder, bringing his attention towards himself. "Dear Duke, please I ask you that you spare this man, since it was all my doing. With him being new I took advantage of the fact he was unaware of our..._relationship_...-"He tried not to show the disgust on his face at the word "- it was due to that I went ahead and seduced him. So I ask that you do not harm him, instead perhaps simply send him away from the manor?"

The Duke looked away from blue eyes to a set of red. "You ask me to spare him...does this man mean so much to you that you would lie for me to save him?" He whispered, loud enough to be heard.

Ciel released his hold on his master. "Why would you think I lie sir?"

The duke let out a hollow laugh. "You think I am a fool... "He released Sebastian as he swung round to face Ciel, hand connecting to the side of his face as he screamed "I SAW YOU TOGETHER!"

As soon as he had touched Ciel, within the blink of an eye Sebastian had lunged for him. Fangs and talons bared, eyes a burning crimson, with his thirst for bloodshed. Not even a second could pass before Ciel jumped in front of his target, using his body as a shield. Forcing Sebastian to stop his attack at the last moment, if it wasn't for the fact he had been in control of his powers for beyond centuries, the scene in front of him would have ended with his fist once more shoved through Ciel's chest, but because he did have control the most he did was stab him with his talons, luckily the wound was shallow and would heal within seconds.

Ciel winced at the pain in his chest, as Sebastian quickly pulled back, looking at him with a mix of frustration, shock and disbelief.

"You forget, he is still my master. I am bound to protect him just as you were once to me." Ciel said.

The Duke stepped to the side, and was shocked when saw the glowing eyes his new butler possessed. Eyes that he had seem many times from the one currently acting as a barrier. He couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine, as he feared what could have happened, if not for his contract. "I see. You two are of the same breed."

Ciel, seeing Sebastian was no longer going to attack, dropped his defensive position. The Duke looked forwards and backwards between the two in front of him, who had yet to break eye contact. His shock was forgotten as his previous emotions built back up. "When our contract was made you stated that you would be loyal to me alone, but after the past few days you have only proven that is not the case. Even now, after I gave you the chance your fix your mistakes, you choose one of your own above me!"

Coming up behind Ciel, he grabbed a handful of his hair and harshly pulled him down so he was eye level. He did not fail to notice the way the rouge demon before him glared bloody murder at him for his harsh treatment on his butler, releasing a hiss in warning.

"It seems I have been too lenient of your behaviour, but allow me to remedy that at once. This is an order, you are to first escort this new butler of ours to the punishment chamber, and then you shall fetch that dear niece of mine and place her in the lower cells. I shall deal with you after."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Why are you bringing her into this? What purpose does locking her up have?" He asked, sounding panicked.

"It is because of your fondness for her that has let her live this long. I would have had her sent to the workplace or out on the streets by now otherwise. You're the one who has decided to cause her suffering in the cells. I wonder if you can live with that."

"Please the cells are no place for a child." He begged.

Sebastian sneered at the man. "Humans like you, hurting a child who has done no wrong...you make me sick."

The Duke glared at Sebastian, his grip on Ciel tightening. "How long the child remains there will depend on how well you can control this filthy mongrel. Now, do as I have ordered this instant."

"But-"Ciel froze when the symbol of the contract on his eye began to faintly glow and a jolt went through his body, the order reinforcing its self into his very being, stopping him from going against it anymore than he already had. Closing his eyes he sighed and bowed.

"Yes, master"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(A/N: **For the next few weeks, the only time I will have for any updates or just replying to reviews in general won't be till either Sunday or Monday, so sorry if things seem slow, or it looks like I'm ignoring you. I'm not. But thank you for still reading this and all the reviews/fav's/follows for this story. It means a lot. So again, thank you**)**

Small hands rubbed tired blue eyes, as the one they belonged to began to wake up, due to the sudden coldness they felt all over their little body. Sitting up and looking around they found they were no longer in their big, fluffy, warm bed. They were not safely snuggled up next to their favourite stuffed toy, a rabbit with an eye patch, which had been a gift from her most special person. Instead, it was dark. Almost pitch black, something which frightened her. There was no light anywhere, surly that meant the monsters were free to come out now. Normally, her rabbit would protect her; papa had said it would look after her while he was not around. But she was alone.

Tears threatened to fall. She had no idea where she was, only that she couldn't see, and from how chilly she was, she gathered she was still in her night clothes, since she had been sent to bed by her uncle as soon as she had come back inside. Under her hands and feet, she could feel itchy straw and stone. She had never been here before, but she didn't like it. She wanted to leave. Why was she here? Had she been bad?

Something furry brushed over her foot making her jump as she screamed. Beginning to panic she jumped up and tried to run through the darkness to get away from the monster that touched her, but she didn't get far before she crashed into cold metal bars. Holding onto them, she began to shake them with what little strength she had, hoping it would be enough to let her leave.

Terrified, she began to cry uncontrollable, shouting out as loud as she could.

"Papa! Please let me out! Papa!" When she got no reply or a sign of anyone coming she continued to shout, pleading for help.

"PLEASE. I'm sorry if I was a bad girl, I'm sorry. Just don't leave me here, I'll behave I swear! Papa!"

... ...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please! Papa! I'm scared!"

...

"Ciel, Papa! Don't keep me here; I don't want to be here alone. You said you would stay with me! You pinkie promised me! Please...Papa..."

No one came. No one answered.

Crying and whimpering she slid down to the floor and curled up in a ball, whishing she was anywhere but here. But as the days passed by, it seemed that wouldn't happen.

Walking as fast as he could, trying to hold back a wince with every step, Ciel made his way to the first of two destinations, the 'Punishment chamber'. It was a room made up completely of steel, with chains attached to the ceiling so that the victim would hang in the middle of the room. While all along the walls, different tools and torture instruments were placed, and none of them looked friendly. There were also no windows, no way of seeing the outside world, no awareness of day or night and the only source of light was a couple of old lamps that were only ever lit when the Duke would enter. What was experienced in that room could drive any normal human crazy, but since he and Sebastian were not human, it was not nearly as painful for them. That was until holy water was used to cover the weapons, making each moment of their use a truly horrid experience, but it was also coated on the chains, meaning that it was constantly burning Sebastian's wrists as he hung.

For three weeks now Sebastian had been kept in there. Three weeks of sharp, burning, never-ending pain. But what made it worse, for both of them, was how they were punished. The Duke would take Ciel down with him to visit Sebastian down in the chamber, where due to being chained; he would at first only be allowed to watch, as the Duke would order Ciel to remain still, silent and to always maintain eye contact with the other demon in front of him. This way, while not only would he be suffering through the agony of whatever way he was treated, but he would also suffer with the shame of being seen put in his place.

The next part was what Ciel hated the most. Once the Duke was done with him, was satisfied that he had learnt his lesson for the day, he would order Ciel to do the same to Sebastian. This way he knew the pain that was being dealt, what he was making Sebastian suffer through, and had to live with the fact that he was causing the same pain he felt...he couldn't bare it. Especially when the other would look at him with those eyes full of sympathy, hurt, and warmth. It killed him inside. But he had to do it. There was no other choice.

But tonight, the Duke was preparing to leave for a business trip which would result with his absence for a number of weeks, he of course had left his orders, but with him gone, there were ways around it. So with that in mind, Ciel had the opportunity to stop what was happening. So here he was, rushing towards the steal room as fast as he could.

Finally reaching his destination, he quickly sent out a wave of demonic power to sense that no one was nearby. Seeing that the coast was clear, he pulled out the key to the room in front of him that he had stolen earlier, and opened the door as quietly as possible.

Sebastian lifted his head up as the light from the now open door lit up the room, leaving only a silhouette standing before him. Yet the door was closed as quickly as it had opened, leaving him once again in the dark. But as he heard footsteps echo around the room, the lamps had begun to light up. Closing his eyes he sighed tiredly.

"I was trying to sleep you know. You would think that someone of your stature would know how to treat guests"

"Forgive me, for I 'am only but a mere butler. It is not up to me how the guests are treated. Although I apologise on the behalf of a once well know Earl. I know he would have been a better host."

Sebastian's eyes shot open at the familiar voice. "Ciel? What-"

"Shhh" Ciel walked over till he was in front of the other, letting his eyes roam over all the injuries on his body. Injuries _he_ had caused. Every cut, every burn, and every drop of blood he had spilt. He couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that rushed through him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

Sebastian gave a small smirk, hoping to comfort the smaller demon. "For what, this? Don't worry about it, I've been through worse. At least none of my limbs have been cut of this time."He chuckled at the joke but broke off into a cough, resulting in aggravating the open wounds on his chest.

Ciel wasted no more time and used all the strength he had in him that moment to grab hold of the chains holding Sebastian, ignoring the burning sensation and crushed them, releasing their prisoner who fell to his feet, almost collapsing before arms wrapped around them holding him up.

Sebastian gently steadied himself on his feet. He rubbed his wrists, wincing at the raw, red marks left behind from his bindings. Ciel watched him with a mix of regret and something else. Cautiously, and being weary of the more serious marks covering the others body, Ciel used what he had left of his power to help heal Sebastian as best as he could. Stopping only when he could do no more, at least all the smaller injuries were gone and the larger ones sealed together and no longer bleeding.

Blue eyes looked down, ashamed to meet the others gaze. His hands clenched into fists. "You should have stayed away"

Sebastian frowned. "What?"

Suddenly anger began to swell up inside of Ciel. "You should never have come here. You should have forgotten me the moment I set you free and you ran. If this is to be the result of having been found, I was right to hide to from you all that time." He muttered.

Sebastian felt a sharp pain run through his body that nothing to do with his current injuries. Ciel had... why...

"You mean all that time I searched for you, every time I almost, finally found you, you purposely hid from me! Why would you do that? Do you have any, even the slightest idea how I felt?!"

"How dare you speak about such things to me" Ciel shouted, eyes blazing in fury. "How do you think I felt when you left me? When before that all I had left, after what we had shared together, was a harsh, cold, empty shell of you. So don't you even think of starting that with me, because I can promise you now, I have suffered far longer in my life than you, despite how young I 'am."

Shame hit Sebastian hard; his heart ached as Ciel's words hit him like a ton of bricks. "Ciel...I'm sorry. I had no idea that-"

Ciel let out a hollow, fake laugh. "No idea what? That you hurt me? That I had wished you cared, had came back for me? How each night I would sit there waiting for you till the sun rose? That I loved you...?"

Sebastian couldn't help the rush of warmth and hope that surged through him. "You loved me...it's still true right? You still love me?" Without waiting for an answer he moved closer to the younger demon taking hold of both of his hands as he begged him, "Ciel, forget your contract, come with me. We can start over, together."

Then he smiled, one so genuine and filled with love that it broke Ciel's heart. But he had to do this. If it had been him only, no one else, then he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But he couldn't. He now had someone more important, who needed him more that the demon looking at him with such a soft look in eyes. He had to stay, had to protect her no matter what. By sending him away, he would be saving, protecting her, but in the end he would also be protecting him. Even if he had to hurt him in the process...but the end result would still be the same, she would always come first.

"I need you to leave Sebastian."

"What- no. I'm not going anywhere unless you are by my side. We both feel the same way, so let's just go, and-"

"I said leave! I'm serious Sebastian, leave now and this time stay away."

Sebastian was speechless. He looked into blue eyes, looking for any sign that he was kidding, that this was just a cruel joke to get back at him but found nothing he had hoped for. "I don't understand" He whispered meekly.

"Since you've been here, all you've brought along is trouble."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! You - can be replaced. My feelings for you- can change. But right now what can't be changed is the fact that Emily, the little girl who is like a daughter to me, is now scared and alone, locked up in a cell. All because of what you did. I can't do anything, as long as you are here; I'm bound by order to stay as far away from her as possible. It's been three weeks, I don't even know if she's doing okay..."

"Ciel..."

"She's stuck down there, because in the end, you couldn't live with _your _choice, because you wouldn't back down when you were supposed to. Because you wouldn't listen..." Ciel glared at the older demon that appeared to be frozen. "If she has been hurt in anyway, I will make sure you pay regardless if I care for you or not, because she is more important. So once everything is clear and as soon as the master leaves, go and don't look back. Please Sebastian, You asked me before to set you free and I did. So this time I'm asking you, set me free."


End file.
